


万圣节的彩虹南瓜

by lynndreamsky



Category: Gokuto Jihen, Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game), 狱都事变 - Fandom, 獄都事変 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndreamsky/pseuds/lynndreamsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy  Halloween！！！本家的南瓜怪人实在太可爱了！災藤的万圣节惊险刺激丰富多彩。果然特务室要一直在一起才好！</p>
            </blockquote>





	万圣节的彩虹南瓜

橙色的、黄色的、绿色的、青色的、蓝色的、紫色的，打着精致蝴蝶结的花花绿绿的大袋子；香草的、抹茶的、草莓的、巧克力的、夹着酒心的，装得满满得、花花绿绿、散发着诱人的甜美香味，令人垂涎的蛋糕点心和亮晶晶的糖果。没有开灯的黑漆漆的独栋公寓里，被糖果山包围环绕着，银发的男人独自一个人坐在客厅沙发上。  
已经不会再有人来了吧。災藤捂着眼睛向着宽敞松软的沙发靠背上倒去。从答应阎魔厅的要求，接下特务室的监督官一职那一刻起，災藤已经做好了永远孤独的觉悟。不会被阎魔厅信任，也不再被特务室信赖，从此往后災藤不再属于任何地方，他的归宿只有他自己。  
反正总会有人单人特务室的监督官，那样的话不如干脆就由我来当好了。不管是怎样的形式，只要能够保护好特务室和特务室的孩子们就好，就此背负独自一人的诅咒也无所谓。这些话当然不是为了耍帅漂亮说说而已的。但是，果然还是……  
“好寂寞啊。”災藤注视被月光照亮的天花板小声说到。  
已经，再也不会有谁来了吧。

 

“叮咚——叮咚——”  
门铃的响声在门可罗雀的门厅钱显得太过突兀。災藤觉得，那大概是邻居家的门铃声太大了，或者小孩子敲错了门。但是“叮咚叮咚”的声音在安静了十秒之后，开始锲而不舍地响起来。  
“来啦来啦。”災藤赶忙抹了几把眼睛慌慌张张跑到门口。  
打开门的災藤，撞入他的视野的是，一个将近三米高的红色的，呃，災藤打量了很久后觉得，是一个巨大的南瓜。  
这是什么鬼！？  
不得不说，即便是见识过众多妖魔鬼怪的灾藤副长也被这个巨大的南瓜造成的冲击弄得不知所措。如果南瓜真的是要对他不利的话，大概很轻松就能得手了。但是那个南瓜，因为被门框的高度挡住无法再前进冲进门里的关系，颤了几下之后，晃晃悠悠地向后滚动了半圈，露出一张雕刻得很经典的“南瓜头杰克”的脸。从镂空的眼睛和嘴巴里，还有紫色的烟像是蒸汽火车的烟一样，呼哧呼哧地源源不断地冒出来。  
“这是什么呀！”災藤这次终于没能忍住把心理活动大声叫了出来。  
像是回应他一样，从大南瓜的后面，六个裹着黑色长袍、颜色各异的小南瓜头跌跌撞撞地挤到災藤面前。  
“trick or treat ?”小南瓜们齐声问道。  
災藤看着向他伸出手的小南瓜们，熟悉的声音让他一下子笑得眼泪都止不住了。  
“我知道了我知道了！稍等一下哦，我去拿糖果。”  
橙色的、黄色的、绿色的、青色的、蓝色的、紫色的，彩虹色的糖果袋和彩虹色的小南瓜。还有被包围着，又哭又笑的银发的男人。  
“喂，我的呢？”一直被忽略成背景的红色大南瓜用低沉浑厚的声音问道。  
“哎呀？”災藤抬起眼睛看着大南瓜，歪头说道，“抱歉，糖果什么的已经没有了。不过，大人本来就是没有的吧。”  
“这种事情我可没听说过啊。”大南瓜侧着滚了一圈，为了防止災藤逃回房间一样挡住了災藤的公寓门，“不给糖的话我可就要捣蛋了。”这么说着不讲理的话，大南瓜向着还没反应过来的災藤毫不客气地滚过去，嘴的部分正好罩住了災藤。从外边看上去，就好像災藤被大南瓜吃掉了一样。  
吃掉災藤的南瓜毫无章法地满地乱滚了几圈之后终于慢下来。从南瓜的嘴里，災藤狼狈地爬了出来，接着头也不回地往前跑了起来。  
“别开玩笑了！谁要被你恶作剧啊！”  
“我才不管咧！”红色的南瓜以与他的体型成反比的灵巧度和成正比的速度，吐着紫烟，毫不留情地向着災藤滚滚碾去。  
“别过来！回你家去！”  
“谁管你！”  
“不要过来！！哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！”

 

“不要过来！！哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！”災藤大叫着从梦中惊醒，花了好一会儿才反应过来，在自己头顶的温暖的鹅黄色天花板，是特务室的公馆的天花板。災藤胸口那只被扰了清梦的白猫懒洋洋地翻个身伸了几下爪子，不情不愿地跳到地板上。  
“什么呀，原来是做梦。”災藤揉揉还有点发运的脑袋坐正身子，瞥了一眼茶几上的时钟，轻呼了一声“糟糕”，飞身闪进厨房。等他推着一餐车的点心蛋糕回到休息室的时候，从之前起就一直坐在他对面的肋角终于收起了报纸。  
“真是少见啊，你竟然会被梦吓醒。怎么了？什么东西能把我的副长吓成这个样子？”  
“是一个吐着紫烟滚滚而来的三米高的红色南瓜。”災藤一边回答一边拿了一块点心递到肋角面前，“尝尝？”  
“谢啦。”肋角咬了一口，蜂蜜流进了嘴里，“那还真是挺够受的，嗯，味道不错。”  
“还不都是托您的副，南瓜管理长。”  
“多谢夸奖。”

距离被红色的南瓜吃掉的那个万圣夜已经不知道过去多少年了。当年讨要糖果的小南瓜头们早已长成了能代表特务室和阎魔厅出去分发糖果的优秀青年。家长们一如既往地被丢在家里。但是因为有人陪着自己一起被丢在家里，所以好像警备家宅迎接讨要糖果的各路小鬼们也是件挺开心事。  
“怎么办啊？好像做多了。”災藤苦恼地说。  
“总比准备不足要好。特务室很受小鬼们欢迎的。”肋角意有所指地提到了晚上那一波波如潮水般涌来的小孩子亡灵、小孩子怪谈、和小孩子鬼怪。  
“坏掉的话可就可惜了。”  
“这几天早饭晚饭就都用这些解决吧。”  
就在两个家长有一搭无一搭闲聊的时候，特务室的门铃突然响了起来。  
“叮铃铃——叮铃铃——”  
“来啦来啦！”災藤慌慌张张用手绢擦擦嘴角跑了出去。  
在门口迎接災藤的，是六只裹着黑袍、颜色各异的，彩虹南瓜怪人战队。  
“trick or treat ?”他们向災藤伸出手。  
“好的好的！糖果还有很多哦~都进来吧！”災藤笑着把大门全部敞开来。

“我们回来啦！”  
“欢迎回来！”


End file.
